The invention relates to fingerprinting and more specifically to an improved fingerprinting system.
Presently police departments and other government agencies utilize the same or very similar fingerprint cards. These cards have a heading portion and a fingerprint portion. The fingerprint portion usually consists of three transversely extending rows. These rows are broken up into frames for receiving the individual fingerprints of the respective fingers of the left and right hands of an individual. The bottom row is divided into frames that receive imprints of the fingers taken simultaneously together.
The process for fingerprinting an individual requires that the individual have ink applied to their fingertips and then the finger is pressed downwardly into its identified frame with a rolling motion to give a complete imprint thereof. The ink utilized for making the fingerprints normally takes at least a half hour to dry. As a result, the fingerprints on the cards can be smudged very easily if proper care is not taken to prevent from being covered before they are completely dry. Sometimes this means that a new set of fingerprints must be taken and this results in an unnecessary waste of the police personnel's time.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel improved fingerprinting system that will produce fingerprints having more clarity than the presently existing system.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel improved fingerprinting system that is smear proof.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved fingerprinting system that has a drying time of near zero.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel improved fingerprinting system that is tamperproof.